Muggle Studies
by dearxXxjamie
Summary: [OneShot][Pre HBP][Complete] T for language and some sensual moments. All 7th years are required to take atleast one extra class. Harry has Mythology, and Rona nd Hermione have Muggle Studies. What happens when Ron and Hermione are required to do a projec
1. Bloody Brilliant

"WHAT?!?!" Ron Wealsey screamed. "Ron, come on, it's not all that bad," Mr. Wealsey said, trying to sound covincing. "I won't!" Ron said firmly. "Yes, you will," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
See, all the seventh years are required to take at least 1 extra class. Hermione was doing Muggle Studies, Harry was taking Mythology (a/n I don't know if it is a class in Hogwarts in the books, but in my story it is, so just go with it), and Ron had yet to find a class, two weeks away from Hogwarts. So his father had taken the liberty of finding one for him. Muggle Studies.  
  
"Give me the paper, Ron," Mr. Weasley said. Ron stood his ground, and clutched the paper. "Ron. You'll be with Hermione!" Ginny said from her book. Ron glared at his sister. She immediately looked back to her book, but the smirk never left her face. Ron looked back to his father. Finally, Arthur said, "Ronald Haywood Weasley! If you do not give me that slip of paper on three, you will be grounded from your broomstick and quidditch. Ron's eyes widened, and they wonderded to the window, and saw between the trees the quidditch pitch they owned.  
  
Slowly, Ron lifted the paper, and walked slowly towards his father. As soon as it was in range, Arthur garbbed it. On it was:  
  
HOGWARTS 7TH YEAR EXTRA CLASS(ES)  
  
NAME: Ronald Weasley  
  
HOUSE: Gryffindor  
  
CLASS: Muggle Studies  
  
PARENT OR GUARDIAN SIGNATURE  
  
On the last line Arthur scribbled his signature, and sealed the paper in a envelope. He handed it to Ron and said, "Don't bother erasing it. A non- erasing charm is on it." Ron sighed, and walked up to his room glumly.  
  
He slammed his door shut, and collapsed onto his bed, not even noticing Harry and Hermione. Ron laid there for a few moments before he sat up and looked at the two. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Harry rolled his eyes. "We got here last night. You snore like a foghorn, do you know that?" Harry said. Hermione laughed. Ron's hands became wet with sweat, and his heart beat raced when he heard her voice. "Yeah," Ron said, blushing.  
  
"What's got you so down?" Hermione asked, and jumped onto the bed, then sat facing Ron. "Classes," Ron said, becoming very interseted in his shoelaces. "Oh, what class are yu taking? I'm taking-"Ron cut her off. "Muggle Studies, and Harry is taking Mythology."  
  
"Oh. So what are you taking?" Hermione asked again. "Mugglestudies," Ron said quickly. "Murgle Studs?" Harry asked stupidly. Harry had become quite thick over the years, just using Hermione for good grades. "No! Muggle Studies," Ron said angrily. Hermione's face lit up. "So you'll be with me?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said, giving her a half smile. "Cool," she said.  
  
Ron's head was stuck out the window of the Hogwarts Express, waving goodbye to his family. "Bye! Bye, Charlie, Bill, Fred, Goerge, Mum, Dad!" he called, and pulled himself back into the train. He saw Hermione reading, and Harry sleeping. He smirked at his stupid friend, then looked back at Hermione. She was so absored into her book, she didn't notice him.  
  
He started admiring her. Soft, brown curls with honey-coloured highlights. Very different from her original bushy-do. Her lips were so red, and looked so inviting. Ron had to everything in his power to keep from just sweeping her up into his arms, and saying, "I love you, Hermione," over and over... A few freckles dotted the tip of her nose, and her smooth cheeks with a few dimples. He had seen other girls with the exact same features and more...but they couldn't compare to Hermione. He regretted his 4th year when he asked her to the Yule ball only as a last resort...  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, and in strutted Malfoy. He smirked when he saw Ron staring at Hermione. "Well, Weasley, admiring what you can't have?" Malfoy said evily. Ron jerked out of his trance, and glared. Hermione put her book down. "Go away," Hermione mumbled. "What? Want some alone time with Ickle Ronnickins?" Malfoy said. Hermione blushed, and Ron glared. "Get out," Ron said. Malfoy smirked. "Make me."  
  
Ron had had 4 grow spurts over the summer, and was no longer gangly. Ron stood, and towered over Malfoy. A look of fear crossed the blonde's face, but as gone in a milisecond. Draco looked down at his shoes and mumbled, "I'm out of here." With that, the boy quickly left. Ron smiled, and sat back down.  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron. "That, my friend, was bloody brilliant." 


	2. Of DriveIn's and Libraries

Ron sighed. Today was his first day of Muggle Studies, and he was not looking forward to it. For Hermione, it was easy. Everything was easy for Hermione. And this class most of all. He twirled his fork around around, twisting his sausage into a pretzel like shape. Today he just wasn't hungry.  
  
He was absolutley positively dreading the class. He was afraid he'd fail, and have to repeat the school year. He was afraid it would be hard. He was afraid he'd-get paired with her. He'd absolutley die if it happened. How could he concentrate when someone as beautiful as Hermione was in front of him? No chance of that.  
  
He sighed and put his fork down. Suddenly, someone grabbed his arm, and forced him up. "Come on, Ron, we'll be late!" Hermione said, franticlly pulling him towards the classroom. He let himself be dragged out of the Great Hall by the girl that was tiny compared to him. She pulled him through halls, up staircases, around corners, until she suddenly stopped at a door, making Ron fall. "Get up!" she said. He rolled his eyes and got to his feet.  
  
She marched into the classroom, and sat down at a desk in the front. Ron followed, his face glum. He took a seat next to her, and put his head ontop of his arms. Suddenly, an old man came in. This man was-old. Really old. In fact, Ron thought he looked ancient. As if he was older than dirt or something...  
  
The old man put a book ontop of his desk. "Well, good morning, Ms. Granger. I am pleased to see you have taken my class," he said in a frail voice. She smiled. "My pleasure, Mr. Obremski."  
  
He smiled at the girl, then started his class. "Welcome, 7th years, to Muggle Studies. My name is Mr. Obremski, and I will be teaching you this term. Now, before we begin, I would like for you to pair up with a partner."  
  
Ron's eyes widened, and felt someone grab his arm. He looked up and it was Hermione, who was looking anxiously at Mr. Obremski. "Do we all have partners? Good, good. Well, I bet you are all wondering why I had you separate into partners. Well, for the next few weeks we will be doing a project I call, 'Upclose.' Does anyone have an idea of what this project will be about?"  
  
Hermione hand shot up. "Ahh, yes. Ms. Granger." She smiled, and put her hand donw. "You give us an invention that the muggles have invented, and want us to study it. Then, we do it," she said proudly. "Yes! 20 points to Gryffindor," Mr. Obremski said. Several Gryffindors smiled. Hermione looked very smug.  
  
"But there is more. I do believe that last year, all 6th years had to take a poll about muggle inventions. There was movie theaters, where muggles go to see moving pictures and pig out popcorn. Also a computer, where muggles use that to communicate. Anyone else know what they were?" Mr. Obremski asked, looking at Hermione. Her hand shot up. He nodded.  
  
"There was a television, where muggles watch movies in there homes, a phone where muggles use that to communicate also. Cd Players, muggles use that to listen to music. CDs, the things that actually go into the CD players, guitars that muggles use to play music, recorders muggles use to record things onto a tape," Hermione said. "I think that was it." Mr. Obremski smiled. "Yes! Exccellent, 20 points to Gryffindor." Ron smiled up at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"I will be giving ech pair a slip of paper with the name of your object, what it does, and a picture. Then you will be doing this later in the year. This project is 4 months long, so you have plenty of time to do it. But the group that turns theres in first gets 100 house points. IF it is neatly and correctly done," Mr. Obremski said, getting up and handing out the papers.  
  
Ron didn't want to know what his was. All those muggle devices were going to kill him! He saw Mr. Obremski on their row, and was now scared. He closed his eyes as the teacher put the papers on his desk. Hermione skooted her chair over to him and picked it up. "Oh, Ron, we have movie theaters! I know all about these," Hermione bgena reading anxoiusly. Ron sat up and smiled. He was now glad that he had Hermione with him.  
  
"everyone get out a sheet of parchment and a quill. Write this down.  
  
"Required: a 18 page paper on the object. The picture of the obejct provided. Notes on you using this invention." Ron scribbled it all down, and put his quill down. He saw Hermione writing slowly, and in perfect handwriting. When she finally finished, she put down her quill and smiled.  
  
Mr. Obremski continued. "I will give you time in class to work on you object today. Begin."  
  
Hermione turned to Ron. She was talking about movies, how many can be seen at one time, how old they could be, but Ron didn't care. All he cared about was the girl in front of him. She was so beautiful...  
  
"Ron? Ron? Ron, are you even listening to me?" Hermione voice shot through his head. "Huh? Oh yeah, whatever," he mumbled, still staring. He was getting lost in her amber eyes again.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next week....  
  
Hermione was reading over their report on drive in movie theaters. "How is this?" she asked, and began reading:  
  
(a/n you don't have to read this, it has nothing to do with the story. But if you wanna... I would suggest it, it's very good and interesting)  
  
_Richard Hollingshead was a young sales manager at his dad's Whiz Auto Products, who had a hankering to invent something that combined his two interests: cars and movies. Richard Hollingshead's vision was an open-air movie theater where moviegoers could watch from their own cars. He experimented in his own driveway at 212 Thomas Avenue, Camden, New Jersey. The inventor mounted a 1928 Kodak projector on the hood of his car, projected onto a screen he had nailed to trees in his backyard, and used a radio placed behind the screen for sound. The inventor subjected his beta drive-in to vigorous testing: for sound quality, for different weather conditions (Richard used a lawn sprinkler to imitate rain) and for figuring out how to park the patrons' cars. Richard tried lining up the cars in his driveway, which created a problem with line of sight if one car was directly parked behind another car. By spacing cars at various distances and placing blocks and ramps under the front wheels of cars that were further away from the screen, Richard Hollingshead created the perfect parking arrangement for the drive-in movie theater experience. The first patent for the Drive-In Theater (United States Patent# 1,909,537) was issued on May 16, 1933. With an investment of $30,000, Richard opened the first drive-in on Tuesday June 6, 1933 at a location on Crescent Boulevard, Camden, New Jersey. The price of admission was 25 cents for the car and 25 cents per person. The design did not include the in-car speaker system we know today. The inventor contacted a company by the name of RCA Victor to provide the sound system, called "Directional Sound." Three main speakers were mounted next to the screen that provided sound. The sound quality was not good for cars in the rear of the theater or for the surrounding neighbors. The largest drive-in theater in patron capacity was the All-Weather Drive- In of Copiague, New York. All-Weather had parking space for 2,500 cars, an indoor 1,200 seat viewing area, kid's playground, a full service restaurant and a shuttle train that took customers from their cars and around the 28- acre theater lot. The two smallest drive-ins were the Harmony Drive-In of Harmony Pennsylvania and the Highway Drive-In of Bamberg, South Carolina. Both drive-ins could hold no more than 50 cars. An interesting innovation was the combination drive-in and fly-in theater. On June 3, 1948, Edward Brown, Junior opened the first theater for cars and small planes. Ed Brown's Drive-In and Fly-In of Asbury Park, New Jersey had the capacity for 500 cars and 25 airplanes. An airfield was placed next to the drive-in and planes would taxi to the last row of the theater. When the movies were over, Brown provided a tow for the planes to be brought back to the airfield. The drive-in theater movie experience cannot be beat._  
  
Ron nodded his approval.  
  
They were in the lirbrary, working on their project. They already had a 2 page report about drive in movies, and they were on a role. Ron had pasted the picture of their object onto one of the pages, so they had the picture down. Ron found it easier for him now to concentrate, because he had grown used to her presense. But his feelings were stronger than ever.  
  
"What do we do now?" he asked. "Umm....we still need 16 more pages to get full credit, and we have to watch a movie in a movie theater. Or should we do the old fashioned drive-in?" Hermione asked. "Umm...well, the drive in sounds awesome, so... I guess we'll go to the drive in," Ron suggested. She nodded. "Okay."  
  
"This is the first Hogsmeade Saturday that I haven't been too," he said. Hermione went back to working. "Yeah. I guess it's different for you, hanging out with nerds in libraries..." she trailed off. "Hermione, I didn't mean-"she cut him off.  
  
"You know what Ron, just-just save it. I don't want to here it. It's always been the same. You always telling me to stop studying so much, to meet new people. Well, it got t harsh in third year. You thought I forgot?" she said. "Well, guess what. I haven't! You blame everything on me. It's always me!" Ron was dumbfounded. "Hermione, I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "Sure. You're always sorry. Well if you don't like me studying, if you don't like me reading, get over it. This is who I am, and if you don't like it, go find some new friends," she said, returning to her work.  
  
"Hermione. I love how you study. I love how you read. I love you!" Ron blurted out. He turned very red in the face when he realized he had told her. Hermione sighed. "Yes, I know. Sisterly love," she said. Ron waited. Should he tell her? Should he be happy or crushed? Should he? Yes, this is his only chance. "No, Hermione. I love you," he said. She stopped writing and looked at him. "What?" she said.  
  
"I-I-I said I love you," he stuttered. Hermione's eyes widended. "I love you too," she said, voice below a whisper that Ron didn't hear. "What?" he asked. "Oh, god, Ron!" Hermione said. She put her hand on the back of his neck and slammed their lips together. Ron's eyes shot open in surprise. But he closed them, and kissed her back. Finally, Hermione pulled away. "I love you Ronald Weasley. I love every freckle, I love every temper tantrum, I love you!" she said softly.  
  
"For how long?" he asked. "7 years," she said. He smiled. "7 years we've fought, we've cried, we've doen everything except-this. As Goerge always says, 'When you can't snog your crush, fight with em!' Hermione hit his arm playfully, and went back to working.  
  
"Hermione, can we do this later?" he asked. Hermione threw her things down, and began to kiss him again.  
  
THE END!  
  
This was a one shot fic, so... review it! 


End file.
